


Making Amends

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Curse of Cabin 9, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jake has a concussion, M/M, Percy Feels Guilty, Percy would be a cute kitten, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titan War, Percy feels guilty. Charles Beckendorf died to save his life and now Cabin 9 seems to be cursed. So he tries to help. And by doing so, he grows closer to the new cabin head, Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

Title: Making Amends – Jake's Private Nurse

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set before Lost Hero

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, hurt/comfort, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Jakercy

Side Pairing: Kayla/Nyssa

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black

Summary: After Charles Beckendorf had died on the quest with Percy, Percy is feeling guilty. Especially when it looks as though the Hephaestus cabin is cursed. Amends soon turn into more.

 

**Making Amends**

_ Jake's Private Nurse _

 

It had started out as guilt. Percy and Beckendorf had gone to the Princess Andromeda. And Beckendorf had died. So after the war, Percy found himself at the forges, a lot. Helping with repairs and helping cleaning up. And helping the children of Hephaestus getting patched up again. Because it seemed as though they were cursed. Everything they build exploded. So Percy helped them. He had even a first aid kit prepared, waiting for its daily usage at the door. It was a good distraction. From the wounds of the war, the way Nico kept avoiding him and the breakup with Annabeth only shortly after they had gotten together. They worked better as friends. But the very first time he had said that out loud had been to Jake Mason. Ever since Percy had started hanging out at the forges, he spend most of his times with the new cabin head. And they talked. A lot.

Percy told Jake about his mom's wedding to Paul, about how awkward kissing Annabeth had been, about how much it annoyed Percy that Nico rather spend his time in the underworld or the gods knew where instead of being at camp. It was easy talking to Jake. Mostly so because Jake seemed to like the sound of Percy's voice as a background noise. Whenever the son of Hephaestus started a new project, he would ask Percy to join him. And whenever Percy wasn't talking about something that had at one point happened in his life – seriously, the son of Poseidon was pretty sure that he should have run out of stories about a week ago – Percy would ask about the invention at hand.

And Jake loved how attentive Percy could be, trying to follow his explanations. It was also nice to see Percy caring for the other children of Hephaestus. But Jake still preferred Percy as _his_ nurse.

“Oh, for the love of it, what happened this time?”

Jake and Nyssa looked up sheepishly from where they were laying on the ground in front of a smoking and groaning machine. Or the rests that still remained of it after the explosion. Percy frowned down at them like a disapproving mother before kneeling next to them.

“It kind of went... boom?”, tried Jake, holding his head.

“Oh gods, he must have a concussion”, groaned Percy, helping the son of Hephaestus up.

Nyssa had only a couple of scratches, but Jake was bleeding where he had hit his head on the ground. The daughter of Hephaestus hurried to help the Sea Prince, each supporting Jake from one side. She appreciated how much Percy cared for Jake, because since Charles had died, Jake did his very best to try and follow their brother's footsteps. So much so that he sometimes neglected himself. He put a band-aid on everything, just so he could avoid going to the infirmary, because he wanted to look strong for his siblings. But Percy Jackson was a force to be reckoned. If Percy Jackson said you go to the infirmary, you better listen or he'd drag your ass there himself. Which he had done, repeatedly, to Jake. But Nyssa saw more than just that. The two were practically attached by the hip. Whatever Jake was working on, Percy would sit next to him and try helping as best as he could. Percy was even the only one able to drag Jake out of the forges for other occasions aside from sleep and food. They were growing closer and closer.

“Will!”, called Percy loudly as they reached the infirmary.

“Percy Jackson, would you _finally_ teach your boyfriend not to get into so much trouble!”

Will came walking toward them, glaring heatedly and annoyed. He was followed by Kayla. Percy blushed brightly as he helped Jake onto one of the infirmary beds. Kayla all the while sat Nyssa down on a chair, glaring at her in a disapproving manner.

“Percy's not my boyfriend yet”, slurred Jake with a frown.

“I think he hit his head. He's talking stupid”, mumbled Percy, blushing some more.

“Honestly, I will personally lock the forges if you keep dragging wounded children of Hephaestus in here like a kitten fetching wounded birds!”, chided Will annoyed.

“You know, I _love_ Percy Jackson and he would be a cute kitten”, grinned Jake.

The others in the room fell silent and stared at him. Kayla and Nyssa started laughing while Percy blushed a brighter red than any strawberry on the fields and Will just shook his head annoyed.

“You _really_ hit your head hard”, snorted Will. “Go to sleep, Romeo. Juliet will watch over you.”

Percy glared heatedly at him and sat down next to Nyssa. Pouting a bit, he turned his attention toward the girls. Kayla was just in the middle of placing a tender kiss on Nyssa's scraped knee before placing a heart-shaped band-aid on the wound. Percy bit his lips. He wanted that too. Tenderness and love, that sounded like something good now. Especially after the war.

 

/break\

 

Jake hummed contently when he woke up. There was a weight on his chest and the scent of the ocean filling his nose. Grunting in his sleep, he tightened his grip on the slim waist. Only when he opened his eyes did he see the sleeping son of Poseidon in his arms.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods...”, chanted Jake, close to a panic attack.

“Mh?”, asked Percy as he stirred, hastily sitting up and looking at him concerned. “What? Are you hurting somewhere? Should I go and get Will? Where does it hurt?”

“No, I'm not hurt”, said Jake, shaking his head. “I'm alright, Percy. I just... D—Did I really say those horribly embarrassing things earlier? Ouch... My head...”

He groaned a little, holding his head. Percy frowned thoughtful and sat up some. He liked Jake, a lot. They had spend so much time together. Percy had just never thought of labeling it, especially not in such a way. But after Will had hit him in the face with it, he had spend about two hours thinking about it, watching Jake sleep. He liked Jake, a lot. He liked spending time with Jake.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”, asked Percy directly, locking eyes with Jake.

The son of Hephaestus stared at him dumbfounded. “W—What? Are you... serious?”

“Uhu”, nodded Percy and grinned. “I mean, I like you and you said that you love me. Well, you also said that I'd be a cute kitten, so I'm not sure how serious you were. So... Do you?”

In answer, Jake laid one hand into Percy's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Somehow, they ended up with Percy leaning over Jake and as their kiss broke, Percy happily collapsed on top of Jake. Jake smiled, he had enjoyed Percy's carefree attitude and laughter and just his mere presence. Percy was strong, kept doing everything for everyone. If Jake was what he wanted, Percy should have him.

“For the record, you would totally be a cute kitten”, stated Jake. “And I do love you.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
